Azul eléctrico
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Teddy siempre creyó que Victoire era su media naranja. Pero cuando su pelo se tornaba azul eléctrico, el color favorito de Dominique, tenía sus dudas.
1. N de A

Queridos lectores, antes de nada: Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a terminar este fic.

(Si queréis alguna explicación, podéis seguir leyendo. Si no, muchísimas gracias por adelantado por vuestro apoyo y lectura, ha sido realmente gratificante y me ha encantado vuestra compañía, os lo aseguro)

Llevo sin actualizar más de un año y medio, así que supongo que no os sorprenderá lo más mínimo. Igualmente vengo a daros los motivos, que no son pocos, por los que he decidido abandonar la historia.

El primero es la inconstancia. Los que me conocéis un poco sabéis que me mueven las musas y cuando estas no funcionan, yo tampoco. Llevan un tiempo que ni aparecen ni parece que vayan a hacerlo, al menos no para este fic; y podría forzarme a terminarlo, sí, pero lo haría bajo presión y sin ganas realmente… así que seguramente terminaría con un resultado que no me gustaría en absoluto, y seguro que a vosotros tampoco.

También está el tema de los fandoms. Me muevo por ellos como una loca y voy de uno a otro que da miedo. Quizá me obsesione durante un par de meses con Skins y luego de repente me vuelva a enamorar de Harry Potter o me entre nostalgia por Digimon. Me resulta más fácil escribir cosas del fandom en el que estoy en ese momento, y en este momento me muevo mucho en el kpop, de modo que la mayoría de las cosas que escribo están relacionadas con ese fandom.

Básicamente es eso. De nuevo me disculpo porque sé que muchos esperabais una actualización y yo soy lectora también y entiendo la rabia y la impotencia que da esperar por una historia que ni siquiera tendrá fin.

Así que, para los nuevos lectores: estáis avisados. Y para los 'viejos'; gracias por vuestro tiempo y dedicación.

Os quiero, a todos. Independiente de si os conozco o no.

Lo siento. Y gracias.


	2. Chapter 1

Tenía ganas de meterles mano a estos dos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hace poco descubrí la comunidad **vrai_epilogues**, que está creada expresamente para la tercera generación de Harry Potter y vi la **tabla sentimientos **y no pude resistirme. Como además me van los pairings minoritarios, aquí os traigo un **Teddy/Dominique**. A ver si conseguimos poblar un poco esta pareja :)

* * *

**AZUL ELÉCTRICO**

_**Pandora Lover**_

# 9. Duda

Él siempre creyó que Victoire era su media naranja. Su polo opuesto, esa persona que le proporcionaba paz y tranquilidad, que le daba algo de cordura, le proporcionaba algo de responsabilidad y raciocinio. Justamente lo que necesitaba.

Ella era pausada, la tranquilidad y la luz en estado puro. Con su pelo rubio cayendo liso desde la raíz y esa elegancia y sofisticación que la caracterizaba. Igualita que su madre. Y Teddy jamás se planteó la idea de que él necesitara otra cosa que no fuera Victoire, al menos no hasta que se reencontró con Dominique.

Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor era un gran partido. Él, jugador como pocos, guardián como ninguno. La vio acercarse a los aros con una gracilidad que jamás había visto antes, con unos movimientos suaves y hermosos pero con una energía implacable.

Dominique marcó el tanto aplaudida por los miembros de su casa y Teddy se quedó impactado mientras la observaba. Rubia con mechas algo más oscuras tan naturales que no estaba seguro de si estaría teñida, cuerpo escultural y fuerte, ojos azules impactantes que irradiaban vitalidad, rostro sutil y liso, flequillo recto, mirada desafiante y sonrisa radiante.

Teddy enarcó una ceja y sonrío. Dominique Weasley. Hacía años que no la veía, concretamente desde que era una cría que tiraba de su túnica y le pedía que la cogiera en brazos. Estaba hermosa, tanto o más que su hermana. Dominique voló hasta él y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasa, Teddy? ¿Sorprendido de verme?

- No sabía que hubieras vuelto de Francia…

- Sólo llevo un par de días en Hogwarts.

- Estás enorme – dijo simplemente observando su sonrisa espectacular.

- Voy a patearte el culo. Lo sabes, ¿no?

- Ya veremos.

Sí, recordaba Dominique y su afición por el quidditch. Recordaba las tardes en la que Bill se pasaba las horas enseñándole a montar en escoba, recordaba su sonrisa burlona y la forma en la que siempre quería demostrarle que algún día sería mejor que él en algo.

Hufflepuff ganó, aunque no era de extrañar, pues Dominique era implacable. Casi se tomaba como algo personal su victoria frente a Teddy, aunque siempre portando esa mirada burlona y traviesa y esa sonrisa en los labios.

Esperaba fuera de los vestuarios a que saliera. Normalmente no solía felicitar a aquellos que lo derrotaban porque el orgullo podía con él, pero era Dominique, era la niña con la que más afinidad había tenido de la familia. Recordaba que a veces Bill regañaba a Teddy diciendo que Dominique ya no era _la niña de papá_ porque se había convertido en _la niña de Teddy_. Y recordaba también cómo le gustaba aquella expresión.

Dominique salió del vestuario con la música de su ipod resonando en sus oídos, tal vez por eso no escuchó los gritos de Teddy llamándola. El Gryffindor se acercó a la Hufflepuff y caminó justo detrás de ella observando con una sonrisa cómo Dominique bailaba al son de la música mientras caminaba, como si fuera la protagonista de un videoclip.

_- Close your eyes baby and let me your finger, together we walk out as one. No lonely nights, broken promises, or fights will return anymore…_ - canturreaba feliz.

- No me puedo creer que estés escuchando Volbeat – interrumpió Teddy casi arrancándole el auricular del oído.

- ¡Ay! ¡Eres un burro! – se quejó Dominique sobresaltada por su presencia pero sin perder su sonrisa característica – Sí, escucho Volbeat.

- Creía que en Francia sólo se escuchaban mariconadas – bromeó Teddy.

- No estás equivocado – río Dominique -. Pero yo no soy como las demás francesas.

- Ni como las demás Delacour – murmuró Teddy inconscientemente dándose cuenta de que la que siempre creyó que sería la sombra de su hermana había roto todos los esquemas de las demás Delacour -. ¿Puedo?

- No sé, no sé… ¿Cómo se piden las cosas, Teddy? ¿Es que has perdido tus modales?

- Dame el puto casco – bromeó con una sonrisa.

- Buen chico – le guiñó un ojo Dominique e, imperceptiblemente, Teddy sintió un escalofrío.

Dominique colocó un auricular en la oreja de Teddy y juntos caminaron dirección Hogwarts sin pronunciar más palabra que las letras de las canciones de su grupo favorito. Teddy no pudo apartar la vista de Dominique en todo el trayecto. No le pasó desapercibido el color que portaban sus uñas (un color azul eléctrico, recordaba cómo Dominique siempre le había dicho de pequeña que le gustaba mucho que su pelo se tornara de ese color. Por eso Teddy siempre lo llevaba azul cuando estaba con ella), ni la forma de andar elegante pero atractiva, ni su voz cantarina ni sus ojos azules entrecerrados y cómo mordía sus mejillas interiormente al escuchar un solo de guitarra.

Por lo que Teddy recordaba, Dominique siempre había tratado ser un clon de su hermana. Siempre había querido ser tan elegante y fina como ella, tan remilgada y estirada como Victoire. Pero eso había cambiado, ahora Dominique era única. Era rockera, divertida, pícara y atractiva, y cuando la observó así (con unas converse azules, unos vaqueros apretados y una camiseta de los Rollings que dejaba entrever un sutil escote) supo que había cambiado, o que tal vez siempre había sido así pero Teddy no había querido verlo.

Las horas pasaron volando sentados en las escaleras que conducían al Gran Comedor, poniéndose al día. Que si los años en Beauxbatons habían sido muy productivos, que si el quidditch, que si los conciertos de rock, que si Teddy repitiendo curso… Durante varias horas se dedicaron a retomar la relación que habían dejado atrás cuando Dominique se marchó a vivir a Francia. Bromearon, charlaron, cantaron y compararon gustos.

Teddy sólo recordaba haber reído tanto en la compañía de Fred y James. Jamás con una chica, jamás con ninguna de sus primas.

- Es tarde – comentó Dominique viendo el reloj de la pared -. Deberíamos estar en nuestras Salas Comunes.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que te pillen a deshora en los pasillos?

- No, tengo miedo de que con una falta más, te echen.

Teddy sonrío y aquella especie de satisfacción inexplicable en su pecho aumentó de forma considerable.

- Espero que nos veamos más, Teddy.

- Y yo – respondió sinceramente -. Mañana tengo entrenamiento… Podrías pasarte a verlo…

- Me encantaría.

Y la respuesta de Dominique lo pilló desprevenido, porque había invitado a Victoire miles de veces y ésta siempre había puesto alguna que otra excusa para no asistir porque no le agradaba el quidditch.

Dominique lo besó en la mejilla y le guiñó un ojo de forma traviesa.

- Hasta mañana, peloazul.

Teddy se quedó observándola mientras caminaba en dirección a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Cuando se hubo alejado de su campo de visión, se acercó a una vitrina y observó que su pelo se había vuelto azul eléctrico, el color de Dominique. Y, por primera vez, mientras caminaba hacia Gryffindor, dudó de si las medias naranjas tienen que ser tu polo opuesto.

Porque acaba de descubrir (no sin cierto temor y sin que fuera plenamente consciente de ello) de que Dominique podía ocupar el lugar de su hermana y que, probablemente, lo hiciera mucho mejor que ella.

* * *

Supongo que no es la imagen que todos tendrán de Dominique, yo misma he tenido que buscarme una imagen para ella porque no se conocen datos. Creo que entre Dominique y Teddy hay mucho más de lo que los dos quieren admitir, de momento la duda en Teddy ya está sembrada, a ver qué pasa :)

Agradecería cualquier tipo de opinión al respecto. ¿**Avada Kedavra o rana de chocolate con cromo de Dumbledore incluido**? ;)

Un beso!


End file.
